La que me vuelve loco
by I'll be the strength in you
Summary: 'Carraspeo, notando como mi corazón late demasiado rápido, tanto que temo que se escuche. Nos quedamos en silencio, con la mirada cabizbaja. Afortunado, ilusionado, no sé que sentir. ¿Pregunto un qué tal o quizás deba reír? Jamás había sentido tanto amor en un instante. La miro de reojo con perfección constante. ¿Es a esto a lo que llaman amor a primera vista'


**LA QUE ME VUELVE LOCO.**

_**Vocaloid no me pertenece.**_

* * *

><p><em>Que sus sueños más profundos sean los que yo he soñado.<em>

* * *

><p>La luz del sol entra por mi ventana y da contra mi cara. Gruño y me volteo dando la espalda a mi ventanal. Sentía mi cuerpo pesado y apenas puedo abrir los ojos. Pero cuando el sueño vuelve a mí, mi móvil vibra y reproduce la melodía que un día elegí. Gruño por segunda vez y lo dejo sonar. Ya parará. Pero no. No lo hizo. La melodía vuelve a reproducirse, consiguiendo que alargara la mano sin abrir los ojos y agarrara a ciegas mi aparato. Intento apagar el despertador, pero no parecía hacer nada con los ojos cerrados. Los abro a mi pesar, frotándolos. Pero cuando por fin mi vista es clara, me doy cuenta de que tengo cinco llamadas perdidas y dos docenas de mensajes. Me quedo mirando atónito aquello. ¿Tanto? Pero cuando el móvil vuelve a vibrar en mi mano, mi alma cae al suelo. El nombre de <em>Miku <em>aparece en el identificador, como adelanto de mi pesadilla. Dudo si en cogerlo o no, pero en un segundo, recuerdo que tarde o temprano ella me atraparía y haría de mí pedacitos.

-¿Sí? –Pregunto tontamente, aclarándome la garganta. Puedo imaginarla dando vueltas mientras me maldecía a mí y a la madre que me trajo al mundo. No era la primera vez, y tampoco sería la última.

-¿¡Sí?! ¿¡Eso es lo único que tienes que decir, ser humano a medio hacer?! ¡Llevas una hora de retraso y la audición empieza dentro de otra hora! ¿¡Se puede saber qué carajos estás haciendo?! –Sus gritos me obligan a alejar el aparto de mi oreja mientras trago duro aterrorizado cuando fijo mi vista al calendario. La audición, ¡se me había pasado por completo!

-Lo siento, lo siento. –Me disculpo, alzándome de la cama de un salto y corriendo hacia el lavabo. El más idiota de los idiotas, ese soy yo. Me había duchado la noche anterior, había preparado mi mochila y la ropa para este día con el propósito de llegar antes que el resto.

-¡Yo voy a acabar contigo un día de estos! –Me vuelve a gritar mientras yo dejo mi móvil sobre la tapa cerrada del váter tras poner el altavoz. Si tengo que escuchar su riña matutina, es mejor hacerlo mientras me visto. Agarro mi vaquero negro holgado tras dejar por el suelo mi pijama.- ¡Mira que no acordarte de este día tan importante! ¡Audición de baile, Kagamine! ¡Medio año ensayando cinco veces a la semana para que se te olvide el día! –Ruedo los ojos mientras me abrocho la camisa azul marino y recojo las mangas hasta los codos.- ¡Y te puse el despertador, y te he enviado mensajes y mensajes! ¡Peeero no! ¡Tienes que ser tú el que siempre llega impuntual!

-Hey, hey. –Interrumpo por primera vez, atándome la pequeña coleta tan característica en mí.- Que Kaito y Miki también llegan después de mí. –Me defiendo, agarrando nuevamente el móvil y saliendo del baño. Lanzo la bola que antes era mi pijama encima de mi cama y me siento al borde de ella, sacando mis converse azules de debajo.

-Ellos tienen excusa, guapo. ¡Ellos viven a casi veinte minutos del estudio y tú a penas llegas a diez! Y hoy han venido diez minutos antes. –Suspiro tras calzarme. Si ahora está así no quiero imaginarme lo que me hará cuando me vea aparecer.- ¡Tienes quince minutos para traer tu bonito culo aquí si no quieres que me presente en tu casa y te arrastre por las orejas! –Ante ello, trago saliva nuevamente, algo temeroso. Miku cumplía cada amenaza al pie de la letra. Y si decía que ella iría y te arrastraría por las orejas, no tengas duda de que lo cumpliría.

-¡En quince minutos, oído señora!

-¡Más te vale!

Y tras ello, su voz desaparece.

Suelto un suspiro de alivio y abro mi móvil de nuevo, donde me sale ahora los listados de llamadas. Las notificaciones de los mensajes aun se encuentras ahí. No quiero abrirlos y temer por mi vida. Tengo quince minutos y son las diez en punto de la mañana. Tomo una bocanada de aire por la nariz y me alzo de la cama, desperezándome. Mi mochila está al pie de la cama, esperando. La agarro por una de sus asas y me la llevo al hombro, abriendo la puerta de mi habitación.

El departamento donde vivo no es pequeño, pero tampoco es algo para envidiar. Tres habitaciones, cuatros baños –tres de ellos dentro de las propias habitaciones-, una amplia cocina con un _mini comedor,_ como solía llamar la mesa y las sillas que hay dentro de ella y una acogedora salita. Mis padres trabajaban en un bufet importante de abogados y apenas logran quedarse en casa el tiempo suficiente. Suelen viajar mucho, pero siempre están atentos a mis movimientos. Y no penséis en que me tienen puesto un buscador o algo similar –aunque no me sorprendería-. Desde hace más o menos tres años, cuando mis padres consiguieron ascender y conseguir ese tan deseado puesto, me prometieron que seguirían pendientes de mí, imponiéndome normas y obligando a prometerlas. Algunas de ellas eran y siguen siendo el llamarlos para pedirles permiso para hacer algo, ya sea salir con mis amigos, ir de fiesta o para quedar en casa de algún amigo. Cuando van de viaje por más de tres días, me dejan en una pequeña caja con algo de dinero extra para alguna emergencia y no puedo gastarme todo ese dinero en un solo día. Y les tengo que llamar cada mediodía, tarde y noche aquellos días para comprobar que todo va bien. Pero, la norma que peor llevo y es extremadamente irritable es la de no montar fiestas sin su permiso. Recalco que siempre que pido su permiso, es un rotundo y sin posibilidades de negocio, no.

Cuando llego a la cocina, mis tripas comienzas a rugir, pidiendo desesperadas algo de comer. Pero bien sé que desayunar conseguiría que perdiera más tiempo, lo que supondría que mi vida correría peligro. Decido tomar una pequeña bolsa de rosquilletas que encontré de milagro en la uno de los armarios pequeños de la cocina, y la botella de agua que dejé anoche enfriándose. Guardo la botella en mi mochila, junto a la ropa y las llaves. Cuando salgo del apartamento, compruebo la hora y traguo duro. Menos de diez minutos. Ya puedo rezar. Corro hacia las escaleras, pero freno de golpe antes de siquiera bajar un escalón. Una de mis vecinas me dedica una sonrisa de disculpa cuando me ve. Parada en mitad de las escaleras y con la fregona en la mano y su hijo pequeño con mala cara junto a ella. Había vomitado y ahora su madre limpiaba el pequeño _accidente._ Quise golpearme con la pared. En la finca hay un ascensor en perfecto estado, pero para mí me es más fácil bajar las escaleras de dos en dos que ir por en ascensor.

-Buenos días, Lenny… Eh… -Me saluda, bajando la mirada hacia el pequeño charco de agua y señalando su fregona.

Sonrío algo forzado.

-Buenos días. No importa, señora Sweet. –Arrugo la nariz, ampliando ligeramente mi sonrisa.- Cogeré el ascensor. –Señalo los escasos cinco pasos que me separan del aparato.- Que no sea nada grave. –Digo por último antes de escuchar su _'Lo siento y hasta pronto'. _

Puso repetitivamente el botón del ascensor antes de abrir la bolsa de rosquilletas que aun no he soltado. Doy pequeños saltitos mientras espero a que el aparato suba por fin. Me llevo un pequeño trozo de mi desayuno a la boca justo cuando las puertas se abren. Entro y no tardo en pulsar varias veces también el botón de la planta baja. Cuando las puertas se cierran, el cacharro comienza a descender, mientras sigo desayunando con prisa. Pero cuando estaba a medio camino, el ascensor se para de golpe.

-Mierda. –Murmuro, tragando de nuevo otro trozo de rosquilleta. Vuelvo a pulsar el botón con la idea de que se ha quedado parado.

Pero no es así.

Las puertas se abren y una figura baja y esbelta aparece tras ellas. Abro los ojos sorprendido. Ahí mismo, cara a cara, acabo de toparme con un ángel real. Su cabello rubio corto por los hombros, su piel de porcelana, su tierna mirada azul, sus mejillas coloreadas de rojo, su pequeña sonrisa tímida. Pestañeo varias veces seguidas, pensando que esto era un sueño, que me he quedado dormido. Pero es real.

-Buenos días. –Me saluda. El tiempo se para cuando las puertas se cierran. Tartamudeo sin nada que decir. Una de sus finas manos sobre la asa de su bolso blanco que le llegaba a la cintura. Su camisa amarilla de manga corta lisa, sus vaqueros rotos por las rodillas y doblados hasta los tobillos. Sus tenis blancos. Recorta la distancia que hay entre nosotros, parándose a mi lado.

Carraspeo, notando como mi corazón late demasiado rápido, tanto que temo que se escuche. Nos quedamos en silencio, con la mirada cabizbaja. Afortunado, ilusionado, no sé que sentir. ¿Tengo que hablar o quizás deba reír? Jamás he sentido tanto amor en un instante. La miro de reojo con perfección constante. ¿Es esto amor a primera vista?

Y tras una eternidad que deseo alargar las puertas se abren. Carraspeo de nuevo, volviéndome a ella. Señalo hacia la puerta, sonriendo.

-Las señoritas primero. –Me atrevo a decir, notando como mi corazón golpea cada vez más fuerte.

Ella arruga su nariz en una sonrisa. Tan bella y perfecta. Pasa frente a mí y su olor a naranja me invade las fosas nasales. Camino tras ella, notando los nervios en mi estómago y miro el paquete de rosquillas que aun sigue en mi mano. De un momento a otro el estómago se me había cerrado, incapaz de que entre algo. Las tiro en la basura antes de salir. Las puertas de la entrada al edificio de abren cuando ella se acerca. Sonrió sin evitarlo. Sí, esto es un flechazo. Cuando cruzo la puerta me la encuentro frente a mí.

-Gracias. –Me sonríe, golpeando suavemente la punta de su zapato contra el suelo. Dejo mi mundo para hundirme en sus ojos. Tan azules, tan transparentes, tan perfectos.- Por abrirme la puerta quiero decir. –Me dice de repente, con los nervios a la vista.

Yo sonrío y le resto importancia. Aún así, ninguna de las dos sabe muy bien que hacer en ese momento. La cálida brisa primaveral nos sacude a los dos, pero termino siendo yo quien rompe ese momento. Mi móvil suena esta vez, sacándome del trance del que sus ojos me sometían. Me ahorro el sacar el móvil de mi bolsillo, sabiendo muy bien de que se trata de Miku. Apostaría a que he perdido los quince minutos que me había otorgado y ahora me busca con el propósito de cogerme de las orejas y arrastrarme hasta el centro.

-Creo… que debería irme. –Tartamudeo, rascando mi nuca con una sonrisa nerviosa. Menuda manera de despedirse.

-Sí… eh… claro. Yo… yo también creo que… debería irme. –Me sonríe de tal forma que el corazón vuelve a latir salvajemente. _Ahora sí, acabo de encontrarme cara a cara con el amor. _

-¿Entonces… hasta pronto? –Me atrevo a tenderle la mano. Al principio, se queda mirando sin saber que hacer, con una expresión dubitativa. Pero tan solo duró unos segundos hasta que sonríe de nuevo y toma mi mano. La estrecha con la mía, y puedo sentir como el calor se acumulaba en mis mejillas. Pero le devuelvo la sonrisa.- Soy Len, por cierto. –Me presento, ansioso por saber el nombre de quien ha conseguido clavarse en mí de una forma brutal.

-Yo soy Rin. –Arruga su pequeña nariz sin dejar se sonreír.

Nos quedamos durante un rato mirándonos a los ojos, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Pronto, mi móvil vuelve a vibrar en mi bolsillo, trayéndome de vuelta una segunda vez. _Mierda. _Suelto su mano con delicadeza, a pesar de que no quiero hacerlo.

-Ahora sí, tengo que irme corriendo si no quiero temer por mi vida. –Me despido nuevamente, ajustando mi mochila y caminando hacia atrás, memorizándome por última vez su rostro angelical.- ¡Nos vemos, Rin! –Y es entonces cuando veo como alza la mano y se despide de mí. No dejo de sonreír y me volteo, aumentando mi velocidad y encaminando hacia el centro de danza donde Miku estaría esperándome con su asesina mirada y seguramente, un bate de beisbol en la mano. Pero no por ello dejo de sonreír como un loco enamorado.

**¡Hola, criaturitas! ¿¡Quién me echaba de menos?! –Se escuchan grillos.- Veo que mucha gente, sí. (?) JAJAJAJ. Okey, dejémonos de tonterías. ¡Os traigo por fin algo para saciar vuestra sed de lectura (?)! ¡Yeeey! Sí, nenes, he estado creando esto desde hacía un par de días y pensé: ¿Por qué no la subes y así aprovechas para explicar algunas cosas? Claro, y tras dudarlo durante escasos segundos, pensé en subirlo. ouo Solo serán cosas breves, que no cunda el pánico. (?)**

**Lo más IMPORTANTE: también estuve dándole vueltas a sí de verdad quería que esto fuera un **_**one-shot**_** o que tuviera más capítulos. De momento no lo veo claro porque pienso que si sigo, tendré un nuevo peso encima, pero que no tardaré en terminarla ya que no pensaba en que durara mucho. También, en que si lo dejo así, se quedarán con la duda, y es algo que yo he pasado en primera persona muchísimas veces y he de decir que es jodido. e.e Y es por lo que pido vuestra opinión. Ya saben lo que deben hacer, ¿no? Decirme con toda sinceridad lo que piensan y tal. De momento, lo dejaré incompleto, por si acaso. (?)**

**Y otra cosa, mariposa. ¡Me queda poquísimo para terminar la introducción de **_**Los protegidos**_**! –Una marea de aplausos inunda la sala (?)- Sí, y quería avisar: constará de unos tres o cuatro capítulos, largos obviamente, que sé que os gusta leer mucho, antes de dar un salto en el tiempo de 10 años. Lo sé, pensarán: ¿¡Diez años?! ¡Que barbaridad! ¿¡Qué ha pasado por esa cabeza?! Pero quería aclarar que yo pienso las cosas antes de hacerla –mentira (?)- por lo que lo tengo todo pensado. Quizás no haya mucha lógica en el por qué de ese salto, pero, pensándolo, nada en este mundo tiene lógica. En resumen, ya casi tengo la introducción de **_**Los protegidos**_**, babys. *~* Es algo que llevaba tanto tiempo escribiendo y reescribiendo… Que cada vez que lo reescribo, veo que lo empeoro. e.e Pero como dice mi papá: **_**Si no lo intentas, ¿de qué te sirve pensar las cosas? **_

**Pero para terminar ya, una última cosa:**

**Mucha, mucha, muchas, muchas y muchisísimas gracias a todos lo que leen cada una de mis historias y lo comentan. No suelo agradecerlo con mucha frecuencia, pero a partir de ahora tenedlo en cuenta. Adoro a cada uno de vosotros. Vuestras opiniones me ayudan una barbaridad y me dan un apoyo increíble. No cambaría nada de esto. De verdad, de todo corazón, muchas gracias. Sin vuestros comentarios ni visitas, enserio que no hubiera seguido y no hubiera convertido el leer y escribir en parte de mi vida. Y sé que algunas historias mías se retrasan bastante y es algo jodido esperar, pero intento hacerlas lo mejor posible, y tomar quince minutos o media hora de una tarde ajetreada para continuar algún capítulo o algo. Pero, juro que si tengo que abandonar esto, por lo que sea, no lo haré hasta terminar cada uno de mis historias. **

**Muuuuuchas, muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuchas gracias por todo y por llegar hasta aquí. :') **

**¡Felices fiestas y feliz navidad a todos, por cierto!**

**Un besazo enorme a todos y que la vida os sea bonita. **

**MAISA.- **

**P.D: Me he basado en la canción de mi rapero favorito, **_**Xenon – La que me vuelve loco. **_**¡Os pondrá la piel de gallina! *^***


End file.
